The contractor shall provide and operate a preparation laboratory for the synthesis of radiolabeled materials in 1 to 50 millicurie quantities as assigned by the Project Officer (PO). Priorities for preparation will originate with the PO. The PO for the NCI will transmit with each request a name and structure of the compound assigned, quantity desired and method of preparation (when available), and other pertinent information. Particular analytical tests to be performed by the contractor may be specified by the PO. The contractor shall obtain and purify, if necessary, certain commercially available radiolabeled materials in varying amounts as selected by the PO. The contractor shall assay materials prepared, obtained or stored as necessary, to insure potency purity and shelf life. The contractor shall provide preparative methods and analytical data sheets on all applicable materials in a format acceptable to the PO. The contractor shall provide suitable storage for these radiolabeled compounds. Most materials are stored at -70 degrees C in a secure monitored freezer. Such material will be assayed and/or repurified, as needed. The contractor shall weigh, repackage, label and ship specified quantities of radiolabeled materials to qualified investigators located in various laboratories and clinics throughout the country. All requests must be authorized by the PO or his designee.